Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
imágenes y como hago eso claro m refiero a borrar mis imagenes Re:Propuesta No te preocupes, te ayudaré. Por cierto, ¿llevas un rato en el que no hay más que cambios involuntarios en el estilo? Porque tengo puesto el nuevo estilo, pero se me cambia a Mónaco de vez en cuando y luego vuelve a repararse.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 17:01 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pues espero que salgan muy bien todos los cambios, aunque no quieras llamarlos maravillas, pero creo que el que desaparezca el vandalismo es una ;). Bueno pues... ¡suerte! HolySeadramon 18:55 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues clar oque te ayudaré. No creo que mañana vaya a tener otra cosa que hacer, ni ganas de hacer otra cosa... HolySeadramon 19:05 4 nov 2010 (UTC) hola gracias por ayudarme my digimon favorito es demiveemon chao y de nuevo gracias como puedo llenar mi tabla de informacion juanis 21:15 4 nov 2010 (UTC) que honda?¿!¡ Los comentarios que yo hice fueron en blogs donde votaban por personajes o digimons. No se cual es el problema con mis comentarios, y si soy nuevo, pero no se que es eso de una "medida" que tomar. -angel-rojo- 02:33 5 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola oliver , porfa , me podrias poner la galeria de mis digimons y personajes favoritos en diapositivos. saludosszoe =) 11:33 5 nov 2010 (UTC) La ayuda Estaré hasta las 6 y media y luego volveré sobre las 11, por si haces la entrada del blog.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:57 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola. Quiero decirte que, cuando hagas el blog, me avises para que se lo diga a los demás ;). Siento haber estado ayer tan desganado en la respuesta que te di, pero... tenía mis motivos para estar así... Ya estoy un poquito mejor ;). Ya te lo contaré si eso en el chat o algo así... Bye! HolySeadramon 17:53 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo es que en media hora tengo que pillar el autobus para irme a mi antiguo conservatorio. Es que unos amigos y yo seguimos tocando juntos allí, formamos un Quinteto XD. Es una de las pocas cosas divertidas de la semana ;). Así que no sé si me dará tiempo o no, porque queda poco rato... HolySeadramon 18:03 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, Queria decirte, si puedes protegerme mi pagina de usuario para que solo yo la pueda editar MJ185 19:44 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, visto y leído.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:28 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :Yo le echo ahora un vistazo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:51 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Con saber que sigue en pie, me basta. Empieza el fin de semana, no creo que Joacoz no entre en dos días de fiesta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 23:00 5 nov 2010 (UTC) hla , un ultimo favor (por ahora XD) me podrias poner de nuevo el color violeta que sacaste de mi perfil, porfazoe =) 23:10 5 nov 2010 (UTC) no deja ya se cual era el problema,ahi lo areglezoe =) 23:17 5 nov 2010 (UTC) oye no entendi lo de la plantilla yo intento escribir sobre ella pero no pasa nada juanis 23:50 5 nov 2010 (UTC) lo siento pero no entendi nada de lo que dijiste = ) juanis 00:04 6 nov 2010 (UTC) yo estoy en colombia me gusta escuchar musica estar en el pc personaje favorito mimi tachikawa digimon favorito cherubimon mi idioma latino un poco de japones y ingles 3 digimons favorito cherubimon rosemon elecmon gracias y dulces sueños juanis 00:12 6 nov 2010 (UTC) morada y lila graxxjuanis 00:21 6 nov 2010 (UTC) pero por que el digivice tiene que ser azul ??? juanis 00:22 6 nov 2010 (UTC) graxx por la plantilla solo te falto un detalle el color morado y lila juanis 00:28 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Candidatos a borrar Yo el criterio que sigo es: todas las páginas vandalas, o las repetidas, a borrar. Es el método más simple. Y estoy encontrando fotos que no se están usando, también las etiqueto para borrar, ya que muchas veces hay tres archivos iguales con distinto nombre.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 10:44 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Ahora lo miro (nunca accedo a la Wiki desde la portada, sino desde la actividad reciente, por eso no lo he visto). En cuanto las páginas a borrar, es MI criterio. Igual consideras que esa página sirve y puedes dejarla.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 10:47 6 nov 2010 (UTC) La portada, si no te refieres a los Digivices en las cajas naranjas, me temo que mi explorador las "elimina" u.u Voy a poner un par de páginas más en cola de eliminación y me voy. Luego continúo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 10:53 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya se pero mi computador al colocar ver como queda se coloca lento y ademas tengo mas ediciones echas... saludos juaco.pdd.2 06 de oct 8:40 (UTC) Logo Podrías poner un momento el Mónaco, descargarte el logo que hay puesto, y volver a subirlo en el nuevo estilo, ¿no?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 11:44 6 nov 2010 (UTC) OK. Por cierto, Danke me dió autorización para copiar la plantilla de la portada de aquí.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 11:50 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ya he terminado la portada en Minecraft. ¿Puedes añadirla a las aliadas de Digimon Wiki?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:11 6 nov 2010 (UTC) En realidad basta con editar la Plantilla:Aliadas para hacerlo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:21 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hecho. Y tu deberías relajarte un poco--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:27 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola lei tu mensage y lo se si joacoz me bloqueo es por que cometi un fallo.Pero en berdad no se por que joacoz me habia bloqueado. Y si alguna bes bes que yo aga bandalismon significa que me jakearon la cuenta y si eso pasa pues no me bloqueen y cambiare mi contraseña.Moon=millenniummon 10:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) oye gracias por terminar de organizar mi plantilla juanis 14:32 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Si lo dices por la Kyubimon, ya está bastantes datos, y lo que me falte puedo sacarlo de la versión inglesa. El problema muchas veces de los artículos repetidos es que la información está mal compuesta (como "es un digimon es la digievolucion de veemon que aparecio ene el capitulo 23 de digimon 02"), así que no me fío mucho por ese motivo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:53 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Y? El motivo es que la página está repetida, y eso, que yo sepa, en todas las wikis es motivo de borrado.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ya entendi graxx por el aporte juanis 17:34 6 nov 2010 (UTC) te quede muy bien el fondo de la wiki me gusto el fondo de la wiki gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con mi plantilla eres super o tra cosa te puedo poner en mis wikiamigos juanis 17:52 6 nov 2010 (UTC) que mas cambios le aras a la wiki ??? juanis 17:59 6 nov 2010 (UTC) aaaaa ya se nota que tienes mucho por hacer y en los usuarios bloqueados estoy yo ????? juanis 18:15 6 nov 2010 (UTC) aaa ya estoy mas tranquila y por cierto si nesecitas ayuda en algo hazmelo saber = )juanis 18:24 6 nov 2010 (UTC) te puedo pedir un favor??? de que me hablas juanis 18:40 6 nov 2010 (UTC) graxx pero el favor ya no lo nesecito pero de todos modos gracias juanis 18:49 6 nov 2010 (UTC) felicidades por ser administrador sabia q tendrias el empleo de ser administrador y una pregunta tu tienes permiso de editar la portada de la wiki si es asi es q voy a crear un blog de noticias sobre digimon xros wars a ver si es permitido LordLucemon 21:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) hola me podrias ayudar para que son o para que sirven las contrubuciones juanis 22:09 6 nov 2010 (UTC) oye puedes conectarte al chat ??? juanis 22:22 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Opino Yo pienso que es mejor dejar la portada protegida, hasta que queramos meter una mejora. Por ejemplo, si hay que cambiar alguna sección por otra, pero si queremos cambiar el contenido, basta con leer el código fuente para saber que Plantilla utiliza (en efecto, cada sección de la portada va enlazada a una plantilla que puede ser editada libremente). Ahora, si prefieres desbloquearla, adelante.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 10:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) :OK, como lo veas. Por cierto, ya he conseguido ver la imagen del Digivice de Fondo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 14:46 7 nov 2010 (UTC) : :¡Hola! Siento no haber aparecido en un par de días, y más con los cambios, pero es que estaba algo ocupado, y tenía que pillar imágenes nuevas y ver más capítulos para seguir editando, aparte de algunos otros motivos... Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí ;). He comentado en tu blog y demás. Ya sabes, si quieres ayuda, especialmente con imágenes, aquí estoy =). HolySeadramon 18:17 7 nov 2010 (UTC) oye en las paginas favoritas solo se pueden colocar de la wiki en la que uno esta o en varias wikis juanis 20:02 7 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias conectate te tengo que decir ajgo en el chat juanis 20:07 7 nov 2010 (UTC) conectate mas tarde que tengo que salir por favor juanis 20:08 7 nov 2010 (UTC) A ver si te sirve alguna de estas. Las que quieras te las puedo recortar. Creo que estas son de las mejores que tengo, pero puedo conseguirte más ;). HolySeadramon 20:15 7 nov 2010 (UTC)thumbthumbthumbthumb jajaaja , no le envie ningun mensaje a holyseadrmon , te equivocaste era a crisangemonzoe =) 20:16 7 nov 2010 (UTC) jajaajjjajaja , ok . chauzoe =) 20:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm ¿Entonces de qué tipo la quieres? ¿Como la que está puesta de fondo? Siempre puedes poner el típico... Pero, dime entonces cómo te las busco. HolySeadramon 20:22 7 nov 2010 (UTC)thumb Bueno, la verdad es que yo también voy a estar ocupadillo... Pero haré lo que pueda. Tú tranquilo ;). HolySeadramon 20:28 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Si? Pues sí, deberíamos avisar a los demás... Y, ¿estáis conectados ahora? HolySeadramon 20:42 7 nov 2010 (UTC) por favor conectate juanis 20:44 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Tengo poco tiempo, porque pronto toca cenar, pero... Conectado ;) HolySeadramon 20:47 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Sinceramente, el logo lo veo un poco estrecho. Perdon por la vasta tardanza,si te cuento lo que paso no me creerias,fue lo peor de mi vida,tarde mucho en volver a la wiki,x esa razon,despues de mucho tiempo pude volver,si queres preguntame xq,no es q me escape ni nada,sino que tuve problemas con algo q le sucedio a mi mama,por ahora tambien tuve problemas en la escuela,que casi me expulsan ta,mbien con todo junto..me faltaban los examenes para terminaR.... Joacoz 19:01 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pues intentaré dividirla siguiendo las instrucciones de tu blog... ¡Espero no cargarme nada XD! Y... no me dedico a leer mensajes de otra gente, pero el que hay aquí justo encima... ¿Joacoz de vuelta? Y parece que tiene problemas... Espero que le vaya bien... HolySeadramon 22:56 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Muchas gracias, mi digimon favorito es Lucemon Falldown mode. hola si puedes conectate juanis 17:37 10 nov 2010 (UTC) es bueno saber q alguien cuenta con mi apoyo.Bueno,gracias,te hablo mas tarde.Joacoz 18:52 10 nov 2010 (UTC) thumbjuanis 20:35 10 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias por la infozoe =) 21:44 10 nov 2010 (UTC) es dificil habrar un tema especifico con muchos XDzoe =) 22:40 10 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Ha vuelto Joacoz? El otro día ví que hizo algo, pero no se el qué...--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:46 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Eliminación de imágenes Estoy encontrando muchas páginas especiales, y esta nos interesa bastante por el exceso de imágenes: Lista de imagenes, ahí tienes todas las imágenes subidas al Wiki.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:16 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Bfff... eso de anunciarme no se me ha dado bien desde... que nací :P, si pudieras decirme como, me harías un favor (mediante otro Wiki, para que no haya cotillas, si es posible xD)--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:05 11 nov 2010 (UTC) creo q no lo hize,pero aora lo ago.pero antes cuento los votos. Joacoz 22:32 11 nov 2010 (UTC) aaaa,ok.Joacoz 22:35 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya está redactado: Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador, ahora, tengo que ir poniendo mensajes en las hojas de discusión de los usuarios, no?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:49 11 nov 2010 (UTC) olle si puedes por favor conectate y si no hasta mañana juanis 22:51 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Si quieres oye, si necesitas que cree algun articulo, solo dimelo, y yo vere si tengo la capacidad para crearlo, si no, necesitare ayuda, pero aun así lo intentare. Usuario:pachipachi 12 nov 2010 22:00 Estabien, y gracias, y ya que lo mencionaste podrías poner el color de mi perfil de color amarillo? Usuario:pachipachi 12 nov 2010 22:00 Ya está He dejado un mensaje en los usuarios más activos del wiki para que me voten.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:22 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Yo lo he ido dejando a todos por si las moscas xD aunque reconozco que he sentido que estaba haciendo SPAM :P--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:30 13 nov 2010 (UTC) amigo cuando daras el premio al mejor usuario LordLucemon 16:01 13 nov 2010 (UTC) He creado la Plantilla:Analizador Tamers y la Plantilla:DigiAnalyser-Adventure02. En principio, no deberían de tener problemas, pues ya las he probado y funcionan muy bien.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:02 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya Ten el link http://es.digimonfanones.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Digimon_Fanon y me ayudarias en la portada para que sea mas Cool Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 18:47 13 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Lo primero, gracias por las felicitaciones =D. Lo segundo, siento no haber aparecido durante esta semana, pero es que estaba ocupadísimo... Y la próxima creo que va a ser igual o peor... En fin, ya hablaremos... Y me tendrás que contar lo que tú ya sabes ;). HolySeadramon 20:14 13 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah, sí! El blog ese sí lo llegué a ver. queda bien el fondo nuevo, mejor que el anterior ;). También he visto lo de que Felikis quiere ser administrador y le he dado mi apoyo =). Y, sí, he visto que te acordaste en el día =). ¡Tendrás que decirme cuándo es el tuyo para que me acuerde yo también! Aunque... soy muy malo recordando fechas XD. Pero se intentará ;). HolySeadramon 20:26 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ¡el día siguiente de Reyes! Guau... XD Pues voy a acordarme y felicitarte ese día... ¡vaya que sí! XD Bueno, por otro lado... Me has dicho que mañana me contabas en el chat, ¿no? Entonces mañana a ver si puedo conectarme un rato ;). HolySeadramon 20:32 13 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Un año? ¡Guau! Esto... Pues... ¡¿Felicidades?! XD Sí, mañana te aviso, como ya es costumbre XD. Yo voy a ir subiendo mis videos nuevos... Desde que he aprendido a hacer videos, por fin estoy pudiendo hacer lo que tanto quería de poner las músicas en los artículos... Ya sé que ya te lo he contado pero, ahora que tengo muchas más, estoy contento =D. Jaja XD Yo con mis cosas XD. Pues mañana te aviso entonces ;). HolySeadramon 20:41 13 nov 2010 (UTC) oik,de acuerdo.Joacoz 00:06 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Color de página y Lo de los casi 10 mensajes! Pues la verdad me gustaría que fuese azul oscuro, y gracias! Lo de los mensajes fue que puse un mensaje y no me apareció a pesar de que esperase y le diese a actualizar y eso me ocurrió el número de veces que puse los mensajes hasta que cambié de navegador porque me iba fatal el que tenía y descubrí que me había puesto los muchos mensajes, lo siento por haberme excedido! Pues entonces como no se ven los enlaces, verde. Muchas gracias. Una cosa más y disculpa las molestias, ¿para poner vídeos en mi página? Muchas gracias otra vez. Red129 15:08 14 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Estás conectado? Tengo un rato y aquí estoy. Si estás, dímelo y me conecto al chat ;). HolySeadramon 20:32 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, tranquilo ;). No pasa nada. Si mañana puedo conectarme, te avisaré ;). ¡Que te mejores! HolySeadramon 23:43 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, es que fragmentos de episodios y demás todavía no sé hacerlos... Estoy empezando aún XD. Por ahora mi intención era poner las canciones y demás para darle un poco más de alegría y musicalidad a la página, y completar con ellas mejor los apartados de "Música" de los artículos. Eso sí, algunos tienen más de una imagen poque tenía yo imágene como para ello y me los he currado XD. Bueno, pues eso, que si supiera hacerlo, lo haría, pero por ahora... ¿Y has visto que ya voy manejando un poco el modo fuente? Pero solo un poco... XD HolySeadramon 23:59 14 nov 2010 (UTC) 'subir imagenes' Hola soy patamon x oye tengo entendido que tienes experiencia con las wikis me gustaria saber como subir imagenes como las que subistes en mi perfil; si tienes tiempo y gusto podrias dejarme un mensaje en la discucion de mi perfil. Gracias por subir las imagenes de los digimon que me gustan a mi perfil. usuario:patamonx 20:33 14 nov 2010 (GMT) Jaja Xd bueno, sí, he pensado la idea de ponerlas en diapositivas, para que ocupen menos... Ahora tendré que pensar en cómo repartir las imágenes... XD Y sí, sé ponerl diapositivas... La mitad de ellas en esta Wiki... creo que son mías XD. Y no sabía que estuvieras conectado, pensaba que era probable que estuvieras comiendo o preparando las cosas y demás... A mí me acaban de avisar de que la comida está casi... Y esta tarde la tengo ocupada... A ver si esta noche me vuelvo a conectar un rato ;). HolySeadramon 13:31 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola si puedes conectate para hablar juanis 17:26 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Aquí estoy ya! ¿Sigues ahí? Si es así, ¿A qué chat me conecto? HolySeadramon 21:23 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Ola Oliver te tengo una cosa,un usuario (BenFutbol10) me paso esta imagen para el logo de la wiki,no se si te interesa,pero aca esta: Archivo:Digimonwiki.pngQuiza pueda servir,pero bueno,solo te lo mostraba. Joacoz 16:47 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Yo te soy sincero,me gusta mas elñ que esta pero se ve mal,ese es el problema q hay con ese...Joacoz 16:53 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Categoría Pues como ahora estoy mirando artículos aleatorios para ver cuales tienen poca información y/o no tienen colocada la plantilla, puedo ir haciendo el cambio en dichos artículos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 17:00 18 nov 2010 (UTC) claro! estoy de acuerdo,y todavia no termino las cartas,asi q voy a tener q apurar manos pero despues en un rato tengo q hacer cosas,asi q se me complika,pero no pierdo la fe XD Joacoz 17:00 18 nov 2010 (UTC) 'Lo de subir imagenes' Gracias por lo informacion. patamon x Rafa 21:46 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Muchas gracias. 11:58 20 nov 2010 (UTC) mi pagina de usuario? no seria la de discucion. pero nose hacerlozoe =) 12:08 20 nov 2010 (UTC) okzoe =) 12:13 20 nov 2010 (UTC) hi oye gracias por la plantilla y sobre el color me gustaria azul, pero no muy oscuro sino termino medio si se puede y de paso te pregunto que , mira e subido algunos videos ami pag y sale bien pero e tratado de subir otro y dice que ha cido desactibado y no quiere correr me podrias decir como arreglarlo porfa Alonzo 13 (y tambien dime como es eso de firmar ok) Este gracias por la info y el color esta bien pero me gustaria un poco mas oscuro, osea no azul oscuro, sino un azul como el de veemon ok thanks Alonzo13 19:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC)Alonzo13Alonzo13 19:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC) tienes razon no se notan los enlaces, y el celeste no me gusto mucho, entonces que tal un amarillo ok, gracias Alonzo13 19:28 20 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias por el fondo me gusto Thanks Alonzo13 16:29 21 nov 2010 (UTC) no comprendo ya no se pueden hacer blog de dibujos y de otros tiposLa chica 10 20:26 20 nov 2010 (UTC) mis dibujos y mis dibujos podrian quedarse en mi pagina e usuariaLa chica 10 20:35 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Que tal negro,Blanco o Rojo Zelta 20:45 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Guau! Mola como queda ahora, ¡Gracias ;)! Oye, por cierto... Siento no haber aparecido esta semana, pero es que estoy últimamente super liado... A ver si de aquí a un par de semanas estoy más libre al fin, porque me hace falta un descanso... ¡Uf! XD Pero bueno, hoy traigo algunas canciones y un par de vídeos más =). HolySeadramon 19:13 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja XD Sí, es que queda bien ;). Y tengo que poner mis imágenes en diapositivas, como me dijiste. Así que, primero, voy a subir las imágenes nuevas y a ver qué renovaciones hago en mi página XD. Y voy a utilizar el estilo fuente para seguir completando mis videos ;). HolySeadramon 19:19 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias =). Yo aquí acabo de tener una batalla buena contra el artículo de Izzy... ¡Y he ganado! XD ¿Quién será el siguiente? Y... ¡Jo! Llevo la tira de rato esperando a que se publique de una vez un nuevo vídeo en YouTube... ¡Como al final me salga error, me los cargooooo! Bueno, en realidad, como mucho, me pillaré un berrinche, pero nada más XD. ¡Es que va más lento que nunca! Está tardando más en la segunda fase que en la primera, al contrario de lo habitual... Será que quieren regalarse los ojos con la imagen que he escogido ¬¬... XD HolySeadramon 19:29 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Good job! Thank you! Jajaja XD Es broma. Sé que no te gusta el inglés ;). Digo que bien hecho, que gracias ;). Y... ¡por fin se ha subido el vídeo! =) Ahora... a por el siguiente... ¬¬. ¡Se va a auqedar la Wiki muy bonita XD! HolySeadramon 19:39 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Se parece a lo de la Aventura Digimon XD. Bueno, yo creo que no es mala idea... Al fin y al cabo, aunque es cierto que gente se pondrá a editar mal ¬¬, habrá otros que lo hagan mejor =). Creo que el balance merece la pena ;). HolySeadramon 19:46 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Eso es poner a la gente en su sitio y más derechos que una vela XD. Siendo así, creo que no habrá problema alguno XD. Y yo ahora acabo de tener una batalla contra el artículo de Kari... Ha ganado el artículo la batalla (XD)... ¡Pero no la guerra aún! XD HolySeadramon 20:00 21 nov 2010 (UTC) bueno, yo las estoy poniendo desde hace tiempo en galerías, exceptuando alguna suelta por ahí... Las que están en el artículo ya son antiguas... Yo podría añadir alguna más a la galería, pero no todas son mías, así que no puedo volver a cargarlas todas... veré qué puedo hacer ;) HolySeadramon 20:20 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Mmmm... Esto... ¿Podrías arreglar el artículo de Mimi, porfi?... HolySeadramon 20:27 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya lo he visto, ya... Y todo por intentar mover imágenes puestas en los lados a la galería... He ganado la guerra contra el artículo de Kari pero... Creo que eres tú quien ha vencido al de Mimi XD. HolySeadramon 20:39 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo por ahora copiando y pegando códigos para sustituir información de ellos voy más o menos bien XD. Claro, que dependo de los códigos de los demás... Pero algo voy aprendiendo ;). HolySeadramon 20:47 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Propuesta Me parece bien, es una forma de motivación.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:07 21 nov 2010 (UTC) OK. Por cierto, aun no tengo el cargo de administrador, no me aparecen las opciones adicionales. Y el asunto de las imágenes, hay que pedir que dejen de subir tantas para cada personaje, hay exceso.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:16 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Me siguen pareciendo demasiadas. Este wiki tiene 1499 páginas y 9036 imágenes. La versión inglesa tiene 2815 artículos y 5096 imágenes. Las cifras hablan solas :P --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:34 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo mismo me da... que me da lo mismo. Por cierto, si ya está decidido que se me nombra, hay que decirle a Joacoz que me de los poderes.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:47 21 nov 2010 (UTC) emmm Logros en la wiki creo q no se necesita,seria muy innecesario,ya que primero,no quiero q pase lo que en muchas wikis conm logros,los usuarios edditan para ganar logros y ser los mejores.y los articulos kedan peor q antes,segundo,es necesario? logros para nada,digo,aca no se necesitan,peroe n principio,para que los querias poner>?Joacoz 02:42 22 nov 2010 (UTC) como sea,mientras q la wiki no empeore,ponelos,pero si algo pasa...ya esta.Ademas a mi ya em van a sacar el servidor,y no se si mucho tiempo mas voy a pode restar,asi q,ponelos tranquilo.Joacoz 16:40 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Sí, ya tengo los poderes de administración, así que ya puedo ayudar también con el borrado de imágenes y eliminar automáticamente el vandalismo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:08 22 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo, ningún problema.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:31 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Todo correcto. Y si falta algo, ya se añadirá.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:05 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya sabía lo de esa página, se me pasó. Si me dices que otras páginas necesitan redactarse, dímelo y así puedo ayudarte. Por cierto, ¿porqué no se pueden copiar de otro Wiki? Esto es un Creative Commons Reconocimiento, es decir, que hay que dar reconocimiento al autor paro es libre.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:23 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde estoy.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:12 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Oliver,habian bandalizado la pagina de ayuda,no se si fuiste vos,pero se volvio a la normalidad.Solo avisame.Joacoz 20:42 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Si Si cambiamelo por favor MJ185 21:33 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya está eliminada la página. Las imágenes en principio no están repetidas, así que, opino que pueden quedarse. Las que urgen son las duplicadas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:25 24 nov 2010 (UTC) sisi,se lo blokeo,despues d que medi cuenta de sus ediciones,la mayoria al pedo,y ademas te juero que este usuario ponia a todas las imagenes su nombre,!ni que las imagenes fueran suyas!!! comoi me enoja eze tipo de (/&$&(%$&% usuarios!!!pero weno,ya pago xq lo tuve que bloquear.Joacoz 23:48 25 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola oliver , me gustaria ser segunda responsable del proyecto cartas, porque tengo imagenes de cartas de digimon xros wars y demas.pero al mismo tiempo no quiero porque no quiero que las cosas me salga mal,asi que por ahora no me interesa el puesto de nadaXDzoe =) 00:02 26 nov 2010 (UTC) la verdad crei q ya era el segundo al mando en el proyecto episodios pero si es nesesario hacerlo oficial ok acepto y lo de ser reversor no se q es eso pero me gustaria tenerlo LordLucemon 00:16 26 nov 2010 (UTC) pues gracias, pero no quiero ningun puesto ahorazoe =) 12:14 26 nov 2010 (UTC) proyectos weno oliver ante todo gracias por pensar en mi para estos puestos de responsabilidad y si te acepto el cargo pero en lo relacionado con las peliculas mas bien kisiera saber exactamente k se supone k deba de hacer? porfavor responder lo mas rapido posible bye. Charuko 13:21 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, estaré atento. El bloqueo no lo hice, pensé que lo habíais hecho vosotros.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 14:37 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Enserio si dices q soy candidato seria bueno así evitare el vandalismo cuenta conmigo LordLucemon 16:55 26 nov 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias men por la plantilla en verdad... bueno espero ser un gran aportador a digimon wikia :) saludos :D muchas gracias men... Quiero poder colaborar lo mas posible dejame intentar xD thepablox777 18:40 26 nov 2010 (UTC) DISCULPA MI TORPEZA thepablox777 18:51 26 nov 2010 (UTC) oliver,una cosa,me podrias exlicar como se renombra a una pagina,xq a pesar de una larga experiencia,no se como hacerlo :) asi q si podes explicame (si es q queres,claro) por el chat,o por aca.Joacoz 19:15 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa oliver,los nombres de los digimon van todo junto,aunq no lo creas,y no van separados :) Joacoz 19:17 26 nov 2010 (UTC) me encanta la idea! hace muxo q no entraba asiq alomejor a bajado mi porcentaje de ediciones -.- wenome parece bien muchas gracias, me gustaria en un color gris o morado oscuro. Dv-Beelzemon 19:50 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Oliver, estoy viendo que estás haciendo renombramientos en páginas... no es por nada, pero los nombres de los Digimon van juntos, las páginas que están mal son las que tienen los nombres con espacios. Te lo digo por que he visto a MetalGarudamon y MegaSeadramon.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:43 26 nov 2010 (UTC) grax por todo :) 212.183.208.251 21:59 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Link http://hpotterforos.foroactivo.com --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:07 26 nov 2010 (UTC) hoooolas :Dthepablox777 22:55 26 nov 2010 (UTC) AHORA SI?? thepablox777 23:26 26 nov 2010 (UTC) amigo quisiera ver si esta bien el articulo que edite http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Rapidmon_Armor quisiera saber xD thepablox777 14:57 27 nov 2010 (UTC) categorias??? thepablox777 15:32 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ahhhh si ya entendi :D thepablox777 15:50 27 nov 2010 (UTC) http://thepablox777.es.tl :Dthepablox777 16:39 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, graciaszoe =) 17:02 27 nov 2010 (UTC) TENGO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PLIS AMIGO thepablox777 21:59 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Mi propio proyecto =)! Jaja XD Yo lo hago todo siempre y ya está, pero de este modo estará más organizado ;). ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Voy creando artículos para cada canción? Y pongo la letra, cantante, etc., ¿no? Pues... oye, si no está muy ocupado, se me ocurre que podríamos usar una plantilla:música o algo así, ¿no? En la que pusiera: Nombre de la canción Nombre en inglés (si tiene) Temporada Album Personaje Cantante ¿Qué te parece la idea? Si no estás muy ocupado y si te parece bien, claro ;). Yo iré preparando las cosas para empezar =). HolySeadramon 23:35 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, normas puestas ;) Ya epezaré con los nuevos artículos mañana si puedo =). ¡Ánimo, que son muchos! XD HolySeadramon 00:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya vi, pero por ahora no puedo estar en alguno, por que estoy muy ocupado como para poder tener tiempo para entrar en la wiki Uchiha Uzumaki 12:42 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Estupendo! Gracias ;). Para cambiarle el color, ¿se puede hacer con los códigos aquellos? Si se puede, lo intentaré a ver si me sale. Si no, no te preocupes, así está bien. Solo era por ponerlas diferentes si se puede, para que quedase más personalizado cada artículo, nada importante. ¿Y qué? ¿Cansado de ayer o tirando? XD HolySeadramon 14:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Pues rojo todo! XD Y yo... como te dije, me desperté a las 9:30, pero me levanté a las 10:00 más o menos... ¡Y tirando yo también! XD HolySeadramon 14:17 28 nov 2010 (UTC) OK, queda bien.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:25 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, lo pondré ;). En cuanto al color, déjalo así, no importa. Lo que no consigo es poner la imagen... ¿Cómo se hace? HolySeadramon 15:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, he utilizado más bien pocas, y si lo he conseguido alguna vez... ha sido por potra XD. ¿Cómo las pongo exactamente? ¿Tengo que ponerlas en el hueco de "imagen" como si la pusiera en un artículo en el modo fuente, o se hace de otra manera? :S HolySeadramon 15:41 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Proyectos He pensado que habría que poner los Proyectos en el Rincón de la Comunidad, para que la gente ayude.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:42 28 nov 2010 (UTC) enhorabuena! estoy borrando articulos inservibles en la wii,asi que ahora la wiki va a quedar un pokomas limpia,y con articulos a mejorar,en vez de articulos a borrar,al menos es un progreso no?Joacoz 03:31 29 nov 2010 (UTC) veo que ya pusieron los logros XDzoe102 XD 12:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Sí, ya lo he visto. A ver cómo se da la cosa. Y deberíamos crear algunos propios.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 14:35 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok. Por cierto, ¿quieres que diseñe un blog para explicar los logros, o no hace falta?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:21 29 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:28 29 nov 2010 (UTC) OK. Por cierto, para el logro de Héroe del Wiki, he pensado en que aparezca algún digimon muy podesoro de las temporadas: Omnimon, ImperialDramon, Gallantmon o Susanoomon.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Listo! Ya he quitado lo de FryedDigitamamon y he hecho diapositivas... Hay algunas imágenes que no se ven... ya miraré por qué en otro momento. En cuanto a lo de los logros, ¡habrá que conseguir muchos! Pero bien conseguidos ;). :[[Usuario:HolySeadramon|HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión]] 16:51 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oliver paso algo raro en el chat juanis 17:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿A ver? Probando, probando... ¿Sí? ¿Se oye bien...? Jajaja XD A ver como queda la firma XD [[Usuario:HolySeadramon|HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión]] 17:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oliver yo no entro por que ud dijo q en ese chat no les gusta que entren mujeres y ademas cuando te referiste a que los bloquearon te refieres a mi tambien o que juanis 17:13 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Prueba 2, tras fijarme en que me había comido un paréntesis: [[Usuario:HolySeadramon|HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión)]] 17:15 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Menu desplegable Oliver, he corregido el menú desplegable para que no aparezcan las almohadillas (#). Por cierto, ¿se pueden añadir más de cuatro barras?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 17:16 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oliver ya estoy en el chat pero no pasa llene todo lo que decia hay y entre pero parece que no hay nadie juanis 17:20 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, el chat he mirado y me parece que hay un cracker dentro. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 17:23 29 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias te lo dire cuando quiero cambiar d color LordLucemon 18:56 29 nov 2010 (UTC) con respecto amis dibujos,yo los borro,pero quero ponerlos en mi usuario,y ademas esta bien,le digo a felikis como borrar ,a menos q sepa,y q bien,los logros estan activo! vueno,quiza empieze a editar.Joacoz 19:00 29 nov 2010 (UTC) pero entonces ahora todos competimos en la wiki XD pero bueno,algo es algo,as q aponerse las pilas como se dic ak!Joacoz 19:04 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si,en serio,en esa parte es donde me enojo xq muchos cagadores se ponene freneticos solo para poder tener mas logros u.u ,otra kosa,en esta computadora en la q estoy ahora se ve genial la wiki!!!!!Joacoz 19:08 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ya lo vi,que raia les debe dar,justo cuando lo re insulte el chat borro todo mierdaaaaaaaaaa,perdon,pero de evrdad cr4eo q seria mas adecuado usar la icr de dragonball,asi q buena desicion!Joacoz 19:15 29 nov 2010 (UTC) disculpa entonces ya no lo voy a hacer yo no sabia eso desde ahra no lo hare pero no me bloqueen porfavor y gracipor el aviso oliver me podrias decir que paso alfin yo estoy en el chat q me diste si me lo quieres decir juanis 19:34 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si,seria de lo mejor,ya que redoryushu era el unico caprichoso q usaba esa tabla,asi q mejor borrala,o la borro yo?Joacoz 20:47 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si,es cierto,por eso tratod e ayudar a la wiki,pero el tiempo nunk alcanza,asi q si puedo,ago todo lo posible para yudar a esta wiki,si se puede voy a mejorar la categorizaion,las tablas y demas,pero espero q me ayuden xq si nos e me arma todo y los usuarios q editan y seme viene todo encima.Joacoz 20:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Oliver.voy a borrar todas als pginas q pueda q no sirven en la wiki,pero quiza a mitad de tiempo me tenga q ir.Cualquier cosa,solo otro mensaje.Joacoz 21:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja,ok,pero ahora ya sali del chat,asi q voy a seguir con la wiki :),ya llevo mas o menops como casi 200 eiciones en un dia,estoy de suerte! Joacoz 22:44 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Desanimado? decia q muchos iban a competir,por lo visto,mucho no importa,asi q...pero si me blokeas te saco el puesto de admi y ahi si te avs XD es broma pero ya en serio,tres de mis deso se quebraron XD,y si edito tambien estoy borrando paginas de la wiki yadmea sestaba borrando categoriaS,asi q no t podes quejar XD!!Joacoz 22:50 29 nov 2010 (UTC) este... Gracias por el consejo OK Ok, gracias por informarme Oliver Uchiha MJ185 23:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok oliver , pero lo q no me gusta de q pongan uno aca esque parecera un chat viejo XDzoe102 XD 23:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) aaa , okzoe102 XD 23:16 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oliver para que te conectes para hablar juanis 23:28 29 nov 2010 (UTC)